jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park VII: No more Humans on Isla Tyrannus
Jurassic Park VII: No More Humans on Isla Tyrannus is a 2012 Jurassic Park fanfiction created by Pythor9449 and Peenut2k7. It is the fourth entry in the PYTHNUT Series, serving as a sequel to Jurassic Park VI: Isla Tyrannus Again?. Summary Years pass since the bizarre, unsettling reveal of an unusual hybrid dinosaur, and the dinosaurs of Isla Tyrannus continue to live out their stereotypic, hostile lives. One day, an unusual barrier is put around their home, blocking off any human intervention, not too long before various fantastical events occur, foreshadowing a cataclysmic event in the near future. What will come of the island? Book 1: Humans-B-Gone Prolouge: Dinosaurs Only! An unbreakable force-field is put around Isla Tyrannus, blocking humans from entering. Now the Dinosaurs can have peace, but they have been evolving rapidly under the force field, and are growing more unstable every minute... Chapter 1: Truce of the Titans A new family of the mutated version of T-Rex-U manages to find and kill a lone Triceratops out of hunger, but an Oxalaia comes and bites Rexy's neck. But all of them come to a conclusion: Just because they saw each other doesn't mean they fight! So they realize that that th ey are quite dumb to try and pointlessly fight whenever they lay eyes on each other, and they share the whole carcass. Both are happy! Chapter 2: Giganotosaurus!! A Giganotosaurus has killed a Saltasaurus and is feeding, but a loud roar is heard from the dried up savannah. It prepares for Spinosaurus, but a mere 36 foot long Mapusaurus comes . Giga is lazy and is not taking Mapusaurus too seriously, but knowing that this creature wants his Saltasaurus, fights Mapu just for his carcass' safety. The Mapu jumps on the Giga, and after chipping off a bit of Giganotosaurus' flesh, is shaken off. The Giga bites Mapu's head off and swallows it. The Giganotosaurus roars and continues to eat Saltasaurus, but saves Mapusaurus for later. Chapter 3: Hunt of the Titan (Before Chapter 2 happened) A Saltasaurus herd is feeding, but a 52ft long Giganotosaurus finds them. He chases after, but after 6 hours of nothing but running, catches one's neck and tears it's throat out. The Giganotosaurus roars and feasts, until the Mapusaurus comes... Chapter 4: Tyrannotitan! A Styracosaurus herd is peacefully eating plants until a 61 foot long Tyrannotitan attacks. One Styracosaur fights the female Tyrannotitan. The Styrac charges but despite actually getting her target, she hits an armoured area! The Tyrannotitan bites the neck and this kills Styracosaurus in the process .Tyrannotitan roars and feeds off he Styracosaurus. Chapter 5: Rampage Time! A stomp is heard. Then another one. Then the male Rex bursts out of the trees and finds the charred, hardly visible remains of the young T-Rex-U killed by Spinosaurus in JP-V:RTIT. He grabs the carcass but sees the carcass has a raptor on it, but the raptor hides so they won't fight. He continues back to the nest but it finds a Dromeosaurus tribe. The leader tries to take the food, and he decides to jump on T-Rex-U to show it, but is killed. The tribe dare not fight this monsterous creature so they retreat. The second in command raptor becomes the king, because to them, when the king dies, a new one is crowned. The makes it back to the nest and the family feeds, but a Tapejara attacks. The female snorts at the pterosaur, and the winged creature flies away. Then the entire family feeds on the carcass. Chapter 6: Return of the Grundalychus! The Grundal reappers,this time a full grown adult,being 52ft long.The Grundal attacks an Arctodus bear. The bear attacks, but the Grundal bites it's side, and shoves it into an abyss. The Grundal roars into the abyss, signaling it's return to the island... Chapter 7: Tyrannosaurus Ultimus vs Allosaurus Ampxlus An Allosaurus Ampxlus,the biggest speices of Allosaurus is hunting and kills a Brachiosaurus and is feeding.The mutated male Rex Ultimus fights the smaller 54ft long Allosaur.The Allosaur jumps on to the Rex and rips off some of it's side, and is then taken on a thrill ride to where it's head gets hit by a low branch. The allosaurus stands it's ground, despite it's head being lodged with splinters. The Allosaurus makes a plan that will kill the Rex, as he needs to trap the Rex between two Giant Seqoias, knock them both down, and inflict the killing blow: a skull crush. The Allo's plan begins to work but the Allosaurus gets trapped between the trees and is nearly crushed. The T-Rex can't quite get understand why he tries to heartlessly murder everyone that he fights with, so he snaps the tree open and allows the Allosaurus to share the carcass with him. Chapter 8: A Warning... A large X is shown in the ground and two gravestones are shown with nothing on them as of yet. It is foretold that when the final battle occurs, lighting will strike the head of the volcano, creating a cataclysmic event so fierce, nothing will survive it's wrath. Chapter 9: Raptors in the Abandoned Lab... An abandoned lab is seen... quiet... too quiet. But out of the shadows a human skull rolls out, and we see a Velociraptor pack has made the lab their territory. The Alpha couple have their place in the deepest, safest part of the lab: the Embryonic Chamber. The embryonic chamber is also the place where the whole pack will hide when the event occurs. Book 2: Choo-Choo Training Chapter 10: Herbivore's Revenge! A Chasmosaurus and a Pentaceratops herd is feeding in the grasslands, but they have to be on the lookout for predators... and a pack of Albertosaurus show up, wanting to kill off the herd! The Pentaceratops guards charge, but an Albertosaur warrior puts it's head against the Pentaceratops's, and they begin having a ramming contest. The Albertosaurus begins pushing the Pentaceratops, and the Pentaceratops can't go forward! Suddenly, the Chasamosaurs and Pentaceratops remainings charge the Albertosaur, and the Albertosaur dies from the teamwork. The herbivores numbered in 20, the carnivores in 10. The carnivores fought back, but the Herbivores started a stampede and trampled the carnivores to death... they are victorious, but are soon chased away by a T-Rex-U, which is training for the huge battle. Chapter 11: The Ultimate Clash A Spinosaurus Rex attacks an Amphicoelias and downs it with one fell swoop of it's jaws. But an Oxalaia Rex walks up, but now, the Spinosaurus Rex has met it's predator. The S-Rex desperatley attempts to escape, but the Oxalaia Rex clamps down on the S-Rex's tail and playfully tosses him around. The O-Rex walks over to the limping superpredator, and puts his foot on the S-Rex's back and crushes it's spine in seconds. The Oxalaia Rex isn't hungry at all, he was just letting out his frustration! Chapter 12: Foreshadowing the Outcome The gravestones glow, and an image of a T-Rex-U and an Oxalaia appear. All of the dinosaurs are happy because their most feared predators will die, but they don't know about and when the event that will happen, and they have no idea that a huge gravestone of an Oxalaia Rex is in the background... Chapter 13: Xenoceratops A Xenoceratops, being 32ft long and with alien like horns is just 3 feet away from beating the 35ft long Titanocerat ops in size.A Neovenator being smaller at 30ft long,bites Xeno's back but is side butted off. The Xenoceratops mortally wounds the Neovenator, who slowly dies. Chapter 14:Lioplerodon's revenge! A male Lioplerodon is hunting for prey.It finds a 140ft long Shonisaurus, but Lio is the same,at 140ft. The Lio smells it and follows it and bites Shoni's flipper. The Shoni attacks Lio's neck with fury,nearly snapping it. The Lio gets it's 28 inch teeth, being 2 inches smaller than Megalodon's teeth, around the ribcage of the Shonisaurus, and lets go. The Shonisaurus is too injured to go on, and falls into anoxic water (Water with no Oxygen), killing it. Book 3: The Very Final Last Showdown X-Infinity Chapter 15: Spinosaurus A Spinosaurus is hunting down an Ouranosaurus herd, but an Acrocanthosaurus comes out of the forest and chases away the herd. The Spinosaurus roars in anger, and in reply, the Acro roars and attacks Spino's sail, but mosquito power saves Spino. Then Spino dislocates Acro's neck, quickly killing Acro. The Spinosaurus roars and greedly feeds on the Acrocanthosaurus. Chapter 16: The return of Oxalaia An Oxalaia, training for the final battle, looks and sees the Oxalaia Rex gravestone and nearly faints from happiness, but misses his and T rex-U's gravestone. When it goes back to it's hole, it finds an Allosaurus invading. The Oxalaia dislikes intruders and roars fiercely at the Allo. The upset Allosaur jumps on Oxy's side and begins slashing and biting but despite it's attempt, it completley failed and didn't injure it at all. The Oxalaia then bites Allo's head off with a single swoop of it's jaws, then swallows the Allosaurus whole. Then the Oxalaia roars and takes a power nap in it's hole. Chapter 17: The End of Megalodon A Megalodon is on the prowl. It swims through the kelp forest, and soon comes across a Predator X. It goes to attack, but 5 other Predator X come out. It was a trap! One of them rips off the Megalodon's left fin, and the others rip off the skin. The smell of the dying Ultipredator fills the sea, and an Oxalaia (now semi-aquatic thanks to unstability) smells the blood from it's now Super-Sensetive nose. It dives into the water, soon finding the Coral Reef, and when the Predator X see the glowing green eyes of the Oxalaia, they swim away in fear. Oxalaia drags the Megalodon to shore and has a huge feast. But the male Megalodon is left shocked by the death of his wife, and promises revenge.. Chapter 18: T-Rex's Final Training Session: The T-Rex family hears a voice.The voice says "Avenge Me." The babies don't understand, the parents tell the story of a past family whom was destroyed by their enemies. It goes something like this. "Long ago, in another time, there lived a happy family of T-Rexes. One day, a young boy wandered off, and was killed by a Spinosaurus. After many hard days of getting ready, the Daddy T-Rex went to defeat the one who killed his child. But in the end, a great big tree crushed them both, the Mommy T-Rex was very sad. She was told by a voice to kill everything on the island, but she and her family were soon destroyed by lava." After many nightmare-filled weeks, the two parents go hunting, because they leave a trustworthy relative to babysit. The husband and wife find a herd of Huiaxosaurus, a 61ft hadrosaur, and bring down one of the males. Then they find an Aregentinosaurus herd .They are mutated,with tail clubs and near un-piercable armour. The rexes chase the weakest one to the nest where the whole family have a group activity and kill it. Chapter 19: Oxalaia's Final Training Session An Oxalaia finds a Barosaurus herd, the Oxy, knowing that Barosaurus's tail and weight could easliy kill Oxalaia so the Oxy muffles it's footsteps and when it's close enough, it jumps on the Baro's right flank, as it's tail was on the left side and tears open the flank and allows the Barosaurus to bleed to death. Then a Saurophaganax attacks the Oxalaia but is smashed away with 1 skull bash, making Sauro retreat. Then the Oxalaia feeds on the Barosaurus. Chapter 20: The Start of the Battle!!! The T-Rex-U go towards the battlefield, as foretold. An Oxalaia pack and an Oxalaia Rex are on the field already, going to battle. A T-Rex-U female (not a mother) charges towards the Oxalaia-Rex, but is killed in mere seconds. The Oxalaia Rex roars, but the parent Tyrannosaurs charge towards the Oxalaia Rex, climbing onto it's back quickly. The Male grabs ahold to the sail, and yanks it, creating pain to the O-Rex. It knocks both Tyrannosaurus off, and roars as a warning. The whole family of Tyrannosaurus attacks, and the Oxalaia Rex goes down. The pair brings it to the nest where the female and fully grown babies, now a pack, feed. But the pair goes to have the final battle with an Oxalaia and the parent's trustworthy relative. The pairs fight but a noise speaks and says "You can't fight until I say so. Do you WANT the world to end right now?" The pairs go to their homes, the relative combines families with the father Rex. Then the Oxalaia go back to their cave. Epilogue: The families prepare for when they can fight again, leaving the battle unfinshed. New Dinosaur Genuses *''Xenoceratops'' *''Barosaurus'' *''Chasmosaurus'' *''Pentaceratops'' *''Neovenator'' *''Tapejara'' *''Saltasaurus'' *''Tyrannotitan'' *''Styracosaurus'' Category:Jurassic Park VII Category:Pythor9449 Category:Peenut2k7 Category:PYHNUT Category:FanFiction Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Pythor9449 FanFiction Category:Ideas Category:Stories